


my neighbor

by sugarnation



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, neighbors zhengkun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarnation/pseuds/sugarnation
Summary: xukun is convinced his neighbor zhengting is a prostitute.





	my neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> credit to @zztpearls on twitter for this au prompt

It hasn’t been two weeks since xukun moved into this neighborhood and he already had a crush on the perfect guy who lived in the house next to his. _perfect,_ is how he describes him. 

from the moment he helped xukun move boxes inside his house, to the moment he gave him a very beautiful smile, white teeth shining so bright, xukun knew he is gonna have a crush on zhu zhengting.

now xukun is watching zhengting’s house from his kitchen window, he admits that he might be creepy at this very moment but he doesn’t care because he really needs to see zhengting. very stupid of him but he misses his neighbor, even though zhengting probably forgot the existence of xukun after he helped him move in. xukun stares at his window and sees zhengting welcoming three guys, he wishes that he is zhengting’s friend so he can visit him _and look more closely at his beautiful face and his soft skin and his slim body-_

xukun shakes his head and wakes up from daydreaming about zhengting. he looks closely at the opposite house, too bad it is night so xukun can’t see much. 30 minuets later more guys get into zhengting’s house... _he has a lot of friends_ xukun thinks. until he hears something loud, it is very loud xukun’s mouth drops to the ground, a moan? can it be what xukun is thinking about? He laughs at himself and distracts himself with his phone until he hears a yell.

“SHUT UP YOU LOUD BITCH.” a guy yells inside zhengting’s house. xukun’s face gets so red, _can his neighbor be a prostitute? are all these guys people who want to have sex with zhengting?_

for a whole week xukun keeps an eye at zhengting’s house, and almost every night many guys come and go with very loud noises so xukun is certain that zhengting is indeed a prostitute, _he has a crush on a prostitute._

xukun gets out of his house to take a walk away from the noisy house with guys probably fucking zhengting and making him feel good. _does he feel jealous now?_

“oh! cai xukun?” xukun looks at where the voice is coming from and sees zhengting, hair all messy, wearing shorts, and holding a trash bag. _he looks so cute,_ xukun thinks to himself but he gets surprised that zhengting still remembers his name! 

“what are you doing?” zhengting smiles widely.

“uh I’m taking a walk.” xukun smiles awkwardly, cheeks heating up even in the breezy weather. 

“do you wanna join us?” zhengting asks brightly. “come come, let’s have fun together!” 

xukun panics when zhengting holds his arm and drags him to his house. _no no no no I don’t wanna go in._

“zhengting, it’s fine, I am-“ xukun is cut off by zhengting opening the door and dragging him inside.

“YOU FUCKING WHORE.” xukun hears a scream coming from the room he is being dragged to. sweat starts forming on his forehead, he is scared even though zhengting is nice, he doesn’t wanna get involved with zhengting’s guests. 

“justin! language!” zhengting yells at a blonde kid and xukun looks around the room, _nobody is naked? so many guys are watching a movie? there’s ice cream on the carpet? what is going on?_

“chengcheng the dumbass dirtied your carpet.” justin whines pointing at the mess that has been made.

“I’ll clean later.” zhengting rolls his eyes. “now please let’s welcome my neighbor, his name is xukun and I just invited him.” 

xukun is dumbfounded when almost ten guys welcome him. 

“t-they are your friends?” xukun laughs awkwardly. 

“yes, I know I have lots of friends but this is what happens when you are in so many clubs in university!” zhengting chuckles as he sits down and pats the seat next to him for xukun.

_so he isn’t a prostitute?_

xukun sits down and zhengting smiles sweetly at him, _xukun’s heart flutters._

a loud moan similar to the one he heard days ago is heard in the house and xukun looks at the guy wincing in pain.

“zeren stop bumping your toes on tables!” zhengting scolds him and zeren just nods.

“pass me the popcorn fucker.” 

“xinchun since when did you have a dirty mouth?” zhengting whines. 

“since I started hanging out with you guys!” xinchun chuckles.

_so they just like to curse and make weird noises? xukun laughs silently at his weird thoughts._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this! it was just a small gift for everyone and especially my readers... and I wanna announce that I have a new fanfic that I will upload tomorrow, it’s different from NO ENTRY and I hope you guys will stick around for it! see you tomorrow with another work, full of dangerousness and thrill ;)


End file.
